My Fault
by Jilo139BV
Summary: Brennan and Emma are together, Emma gets into an accident, Brennan blames himself, Emma confesses something and so does Brennan, A little romance between them too!!
1. The Accident

My Fault  
  
By  
  
Jilo139BV  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X (except for Jules but she will be in the story more in parts 2 and 3 I hope, and Jules is does not have a blood relationship to Emma she is just a character I have made up for this Fan Fic). I am not writing this for money. And so on. And so on.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Fan Fic! It's probably not that good because I suck at writing! Lol…But I thought I would give it a try. So lots of reviews please!! =) This is Part 1 of I don't know how many parts yet. And there will be around 7 chapters in Part 1.  
  
Summary: Emma gets into an accident. Brennan blames himself. Emma confesses something to everyone. Brennan confesses his feelings to Emma. So that's a basic summary of Part 1.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
Brennan Mulwray sighed. This is getting irritating, he thought as he and Emma walked down a crowded street. They were out looking for a new mutant that is suspected to be Eckhart's next target.  
  
"So where to now?" Brennan said dryly.  
  
Emma DeLauro stopped and looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes. Damn, she is so beautiful, he thought. Brennan has felt something for her ever since the day they met at a nightclub. They shared a great connection ever since that night.  
  
"Brennan if you start slacking I'm gonna leave you here. We have to find this new mutant. Adam's counting on us," Emma said.  
  
"Oh. How can you leave me here? I'm the one that drives remember," Brennan grinned. "And I know…I know. We have to find the new mutant."  
  
"Haha. Very funny. Now lets keep looking," she said.  
  
They kept walking down the street looking for the new mutant. There wasn't much information about her in Adam's files. Only that her name was Jules and she is 19 years old. There was a description of her but no picture.  
  
"Emma, Brennan have you found anything yet?" They stopped as they heard Adam's voice coming from their silver Comlink Rings.  
  
"Nope. Nothing," Brennan said into his ring.  
  
"Alright. You guys have been searching all day. You can come back to the Sanctuary now. But you can stay there for a while longer if you like," Adam replied.  
  
"Okay," Emma said.  
  
"So you wanna go back now?" Brennan asked Emma.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
As they walked to their car, Emma looked across the street. She saw a red headed girl there. Emma kept looking at her. She looked so familiar. Who is that, Emma thought. Then it suddenly clicked. Jules. The girl looked exactly like how it says in the description. Then she realized something. My sister, her name is Jules, Emma thought, it's her…it's my sister. Emma ran across the street through the traffic.  
  
"Jules!" she cried.  
  
Brennan was startled. He saw Emma run from his side into the traffic.  
  
"Emma! Emma! Oh my god! Watch out!" he yelled as a truck slammed into her.  
  
Oh my god, oh my god, he thought. Brennan ran to Emma and knelt down beside her bleeding body. He felt her neck to see if there was a pulse. He found one but it was very weak.  
  
"Call an ambulance! Someone call an ambulance!! HURRY!!" Brennan screamed.  
  
There's no time. I have to get her back to the Sanctuary. Adam will help her. He has to.  
  
Brennan picked Emma's unconscious body up and started to run to the car. He opened the door and put her in the front seat. Brennan climbed into the car behind the wheel and speeded off.  
  
"Your gonna be alright Emma," Brennan said shakily, "It's going to be okay." 


	2. Help Her

1.1 Back at the Sanctuary  
  
  
  
  
  
Brennan ran into the Sanctuary carrying Emma.  
  
"Adam! Shalimar! Jesse! Someone!!!" Brennan yelled.  
  
Shalimar Fox came down to see what was going on when she saw a bleeding Emma in Brennan's arms.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened!?!" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"There's no time to explain! Where's Adam!!" Brennan cried.  
  
"He's in the lab. We have to hurry," she said.  
  
Brennan ran to the lab with Emma.  
  
"Adam! Adam! You have to help her! She…she got hit by a truck! She doesn't have much time! Hurry!" he panicked.  
  
Adam looked at Emma then to Brennan.  
  
"Put her on the table quick!" Adam said, "What's her pulse rate?"  
  
"Umm…umm…53 beats per minute." Brennan replied as he put Emma on the table.  
  
"Okay, you should go wait outside," Adam said, "I might have to operate."  
  
"Alright. Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Let's hope so," Adam said, "Let's hope so."  
  
Adam hurried back into the lab. Brennan was left outside the lab with nothing but guilt. Shalimar and Jesse Kilmartin rushed to Brennan.  
  
"Brennan what happened?" Shalimar said.  
  
"I don't know. She was walking beside me. Then I don't know what happened. She just…she just started yelling something out and then she ran out into the traffic and a truck hit her." He said, "It's all my fault! I should have kept an eye on her. I…I should have…I just should have."  
  
Brennan started to walk back and forth mumbling that it was all his fault.  
  
"It's no one's fault Brennan. No one wanted this to happen. It just did. Adam is going to help her. She'll be okay," Jesse said trying to calm Brennan down.  
  
"Yea, Adam will help her Brennan. Calm down, it'll be okay," Shalimar said.  
  
"It better be okay because if it's not, I won't be able to live with myself," Brennan said as he walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 3 should be on it's way soon! Remember lots of Reviews please! =) 


	3. How Is She?

1.1.1 A couple of hours later  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam opened the door of the lab and walked towards Brennan, Shalimar, and Jesse. They all walked towards Adam with a concerned look on their faces.  
  
"How is Emma? Is she okay?" Brennan asked quickly.  
  
"Brennan calm down. Emma is going to be okay. She has a few concussions, broken ribs, and her left arm is broken. There was a small clog in a vein in her chest. It was nothing too serious. I had to do an operation and it was successful so she is going to be just fine. It will take her a while to recover. She was banged up pretty bad. She should wake in a few hours, maybe even longer. But I am certain that she'll have a fine recovery," Adam said.  
  
Brennan let out a sigh of relief. "Can I go see her?"  
  
"Of course. Shalimar, Jesse you may go as well," Adam said.  
  
They all rushed into the lab to see her. Emma was lying on a long silver table with a blanket covering her. She looked as white as a ghost. There was a small machine beside her that was beeping continuously. Brennan hurried to her side with Shalimar and Jesse behind him. Brennan clutched her hand in his. A small tear rolled down the side of his face. He quickly wiped it away so that Shalimar and Jesse wouldn't see it.  
  
"Oh Emma," Shalimar said sadly holding her other hand, "Your going to be okay."  
  
"Yea, Adam said that it might take you a while to recover. It might be hard for you but we'll be by your side helping you every step of the way," Jesse said.  
  
Brennan turned to them and tried to smile. "Umm…Do you think I can talk to Emma alone for a while? There are some things that I have to say. Some personal things," Brennan said slowly.  
  
"Of course," Shalimar said, "If there's anything you need call us alright."  
  
"Yea, we'll do anything," Jesse nodded.  
  
"Alright, thanks. Both of you, thanks," Brennan said.  
  
Shalimar put a hand on Brennan shoulder and put a small smile on her face. "She's going to be okay," she said.  
  
Brennan nodded and smiled back. Shalimar and Jesse left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like the story!! =) Chapter 4 is on the way. Find out what Brennan has to say to Emma! Don't miss it! =) 


	4. I Have To Tell You Something...I...

"Emma, Adam said you'd be okay. You have a few concussions, broken ribs, and a broken arm but it's nothing because you're gonna get better," Brennan said softly as he touched her cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry Emma. I should have kept an eye on you. Will you forgive me Emma?" Brennan said.  
  
Brennan started to cry. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to tell her how he felt about her.  
  
"Emma I have to tell you something that I've always wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how. Emma…I…I love you," Brennan said as he cried into her hand, "I love you. I love you, Emma. I've always have and I always will."  
  
He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and kissed Emma on the forehead.  
  
"You have to be alright. I won't be able to forgive myself if you aren't. I love you so much," he said as a tear rolled down him cheek.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's been in there all night," Shalimar said to Adam and Jesse, "You think he'll be okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine. He's just going through a rough time," Adam replied.  
  
"I hope your right Adam. He's taking this real hard," Jesse said.  
  
"Yes, I know. You two should watch over him for a while. He's at a vulnerable stage right now," Adam told them.  
  
They both nodded as Adam walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A couple more chapters should be on it's way soon! Will Emma wake up soon? What does she have to confess? Find out soon!! =) 


	5. The Awakening

1 A Couple Of Days After The Accident  
  
  
  
  
  
Shalimar and Jesse stood outside of the lab where Emma was recovering from the accident. They were looking through the glass at Brennan sitting next to Emma.  
  
"He hasn't moved an inch since he went into the lab this morning," Shalimar said, "I'm worried about him Jesse."  
  
"Yea, me too. Brennan hasn't eaten or slept since the accident. What will happen if she never wakes up?" Jesse said.  
  
"Hey…don't talk like that. She's going to wake up. And Brennan is going to be okay. So everything will be good," Shalimar said worriedly.  
  
"I hope your right Shalimar, I hope your right," Jesse said.  
  
"Right about what Jesse?" Adam said as he walked up to them.  
  
"Oh…Nothing," Jesse said.  
  
"Adam, why hasn't Emma woken up yet?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"She should have woken up already but I guess a part of her doesn't want to wake up. She might be thinking that there is nothing for her to live for," Adam said.  
  
"But she has everything to live for," Shalimar said.  
  
"We know that, but she might not," Adam said.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
2  
  
3 In Emma's mind  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma stood in the darkness. She didn't know where she was. She suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"Emma you have to wake up," a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Emma said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"It's me, Jules," the voice said.  
  
"How?" Emma replied.  
  
"I can communicate with people from far away distances. That's my gift," she said.  
  
"How do you know I'm here?" Emma asked.  
  
"I could sense you. I don't know exactly where you are, so I don't have much time," she said.  
  
"That day when the truck hit me, did you hear me calling out to you?" Emma said.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Why didn't you call back?" Emma asked.  
  
"I wasn't sure if it was you or not. I haven't seen you since I was 13. When Mom and Dad got a divorce, Dad got custody of me remember," she said.  
  
"I remember. We were inseparable. They have to literally pry us apart," Emma said smiling, "I miss you Jules, I miss you so much."  
  
"I miss you too. That's why you have to wake up Emma. So we can find each other and we can be together like sisters should be," she said.  
  
"But I can't. I can't wake up. What if I can't find you? Then I won't have anything. Nothing at all," Emma said.  
  
"You'll still have Adam, Shalimar, Jesse, and especially Brennan. They're really worried about you Emma, Brennan the most. He's blaming himself for the accident," she said.  
  
"He is," Emma said.  
  
"Yes, he's taking all the blame. He's been by your side ever since you were in the accident," she said, "He loves you Emma. Look at this Emma."  
  
A little picture of Brennan showed up in her mind. It was of Brennan crying and saying that he loves her.  
  
"Oh my god! He loves me. I love him too but I never knew he would love me back," Emma said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"He does love you Emma. It is time for me to go now Emma," she said, "Wake up Emma, wake up…wake up…wake…up…"  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" Emma cried, as the voice slowly faded away, "Don't leave me again."  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
4 In The Lab  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma slowly opened her eyes then closed them again. She opened her eyes once more.  
  
"Don't leave me…no…don't leave me Jules…not again," Emma whispered.  
  
Emma looked around the lab. Brennan had his head on her side. His eyes were closed. Emma put her hand on his head and stroked his hair.  
  
"I love you too Brennan," she said softly.  
  
She stroked his short dark hair. His eyes suddenly shot open. He looked at her and she looked back. Brennan put his hand in hers.  
  
"Emma…You're awake. You're awake!" Brennan said.  
  
Emma smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I am," Emma said, "And I love you Brennan."  
  
"I love you too," he said smiling.  
  
He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'll be right back okay. I'm gonna go get the others. They'll be so happy to hear that you're awake!" he said.  
  
"Okay," she said softly.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know if Emma actually has a sister and if her parents did get a divorce. I'm just making it up as I go along.  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad you all like my story! =) I'm sorry that some of the chapters are really short. I've made this one longer. So I hope it's okay. =) The last chapter should be on its way soon. And that will be the end of the story for now. I'm working on Part 2 right now. So expect it soon! 


	6. Emma's Confession

~*A Week Later*~  
  
~*In The Lab*~  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling Emma?" Adam asked, as he got a machine ready to scan Emma.  
  
"I'm feeling better. My ribs are still a bit sore. My arm isn't as sore as it was when I woke up. So other than that…I'm good," Emma said.  
  
"Are you still getting headaches?" Adam asked.  
  
"Not so much anymore. Sometimes I get little headaches but nothing too serious," she said.  
  
"Good. I'm going to scan you now," Adam said.  
  
A green light moved across Emma's body, up and down, from head to toe.  
  
"You seem to be fine. Your arm is recovering nicely and so are your ribs. You are good to go. And remember not to…" Adam said.  
  
"Not to do anything too physical with my arm, just move it around once and a while so it won't get stiff. I know the drill Adam," Emma said smiling, "So when can I get this cast off?"  
  
Adam smiled back. "In another week or so," he said.  
  
"Okay," Emma said.  
  
"Any other questions?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well…can you get everyone together. I have to tell you guys something," she said.  
  
"Sure. In 10 minutes, is that okay?" Adam said.  
  
"Yep. Thanks!" Emma said.  
  
She opened the door and walked out of the lab. Brennan was waiting outside the lab for her. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hey," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," Brennan said smiling as he gave her a hug, "So what did Adam say?"  
  
"The usual," Emma said still holding Brennan, "I asked Adam if we could have a meeting, it's going to be in about 10 minutes k."  
  
"Alright. What's the meeting about?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well…you'll find out at the meeting. I want to tell everyone at the same time. Is that okay?" Emma said.  
  
"Yea, of course," he said.  
  
Emma smiled and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Come on let's go," she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Meeting*~  
  
  
  
"Shalimar, Jesse," Adam called, "We're having a meeting."  
  
Shalimar and Jesse rushed down the stairs to the others. They both looked flushed.  
  
"Wow…where have you two been?" Brennan grinned.  
  
"We were in the training room, training," Shalimar said.  
  
She quickly looked at Jesse.  
  
"Right," Brennan snickered, "Right."  
  
Emma cleared her throat as if cueing him to stop.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Shalimar eyed Brennan. Her eyes flashed green then back to her regular eye colour.  
  
"Umm…Shalimar is right. We were just training," Jesse said quickly when he saw Shalimar's eyes go green.  
  
"Uh huh," Brennan chuckled.  
  
Emma cleared her throat again and nudged Brennan in the stomach.  
  
"Alright alright…I'll stop," Brennan said finally.  
  
Adam coughed trying to get their attention.  
  
"Okay, time for the meeting. Emma has something to tell us all," Adam said.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Emma.  
  
"Okay…umm…you know the new mutant we were tracking down. Well…she's my sister," Emma said slowly.  
  
"Seriously," Shalimar said.  
  
"Yea, remember when I got hit by the truck," she said.  
  
"Yea," Jesse said.  
  
"Well…I saw her. That's why I ran out into the traffic. I saw her and I started yelling her name. That's how I got into the accident," she said, "So Brennan it wasn't your fault and I don't want you blaming yourself anymore, alright."  
  
Brennan nodded. "But how?" he asked.  
  
"When I was around 15 my parents got a divorce and my Dad got custody of my sister, Jules, so I never saw her since. Then when we were looking for the mutant named Jules, it hit me, she was my sister," she explained, "I have to find her. I have to."  
  
"Don't worry Emma. We'll help you find Jules," Adam said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yea, don't worry about it. We'll find her in no time," Shalimar said with a smile.  
  
"Yep," Jesse said.  
  
Brennan smiled and gave Emma a hug.  
  
"We'll find her," he said.  
  
"Thanks guys. Thanks so much," Emma said.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Author's note: There will be a part 2 of this story. I am working on it right now. Chapter 1 of Part 2 will be posted soon! =) 


End file.
